


Realise

by doctor__idiot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialog Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a dialog fic before but I have to say, I quite like it.  
> This is basically just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone but I can proudly say that I really love how it turned out.
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

“John?”

“Shut up.”

“John!”

“Sherlock, I’m sleeping.”

“No, you’re not. One, I can feel your breathing pattern on my skin and if you were asleep, it would be different, and, two, you’re talking to me.”

“Just go to sleep.”

…

“John?”

“Oh, for God’s sake! What is it?”

“Would you marry me?”

“What?”

“I said: Would you marry me?”

“Stop messing with me and sleep already!”

“John, I don’t understand why you blindly believe everything I deduce about other people although I might as well be making those things up, but now – that I’m asking you a question most people would consider immensely important – you think I’m having you on.”

“Sherlock… I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Answer my question.”

“So you really are serious?”

“Didn’t I just say that? I can’t believe how slow you are at times.”

“Hold on, you were just asking me to marry you, now don’t insult me.”

“I wasn’t insulting you. At least, I didn’t realise I was.”

“I know. You never do.”

“That is why I’m asking you to marry me.”

“Because you are rude?”

“No, John. Because you make me realise I am. And because we’re already bickering like an old married couple anyway.”

“Oh, and that’s a good thing? By the way, how would _you_ know the behaviour of ‘old married couples’?”

“I’ve got parents, John.”

“Right. Parents I never met.”

“Do you think this is the right time to talk about my parents?”

“I think it’s an excellent time, Sherlock. Since, if we do get married, I should meet them, don’t you think?”

“So yes.”

“What?”

“You’re saying yes.”

“Sherlock…”

“You didn’t say no. You thought I was joking but you didn’t say no.”

“I’m … not quite sure what to say.”

“Answer the question.”

“Why?”

“Because I like people to answer me if I ask them a question – besides, it is an easy question; there is only yes or no. I’m not asking you about the periodic table or the decimal places of pi –“

“No. I meant, why do you want to marry me?”

“Do I have to say it again? Seriously, John. Either something is wrong with your hearing or –“

“Yes.”

“John?”

“Yes. I say yes. God knows why you suddenly came up with this crazy idea – but, I mean, why the hell not?”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes. What do you want me to say? _Hooray_?”

“No, that sounds really weird coming out of your mouth.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes.”

“I know. That’s why you haven’t grown tired of me yet.”

“True.”

“And you were right.”

“Certainly. About what exactly?”

“You behaving like my wife.”

“I didn’t say that. I wasn’t thinking of me as a woman.”

“But you sometimes do act like one.”

“Do I now?”

“You talk a lot. And then, at other times you don’t talk at all. I never know what’s going on in your head or what you expect me to do. I can hardly ever predict how you react to things and each time I think I figured you out, you surprise me again. Yes, very much like a woman, indeed.”

“You must know.”

“Don’t be offended. You won’t have to wear a bride’s gown.”

“Thank God for that.”

“Can I go to sleep now?”

“You’re not very romantic, John.”

“I never thought it’s something you’d want.”

“It’s not. But don’t people normally make a big fuss about this kind of … thing?”

“Have we ever been ‘normal people’?”

“I guess not.”

“Fine. Now let your future husband sleep.”

“Husband... That sounds –”

“Good?”

“Yes. I suppose it does.”


End file.
